Springs Love
by Suigetsulover12
Summary: Hinata was at the hot springs relaxing, she hears footsteps seeing it was Sakura her friend, Sakura got in joining her, Sakura soon got touchy feely with her, they share a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

It was around evening, Hinata was at the Hot Springs, she had decided to pamper self, she was relaxing in the hot steamy water alone, she heard footsteps coming, she turned around to see a fellow ninja, Sakura Haruno. Sakura smiled and slipped her towel off getting in the water sitting in front of the raven haired girl.

"Hey Hinata, Nice seeing you here, are you here with your team?" Sakura greets.

"Y-Yes, Same with you...I am...We're staying here for the night...I have my own room which is nice. " Hinata replies.

"Nah, I'm just here to relax...I had a rough argument with my parents...They're annoying sometimes..." Sakura says sighing.

Sakura comes up closer to her, Hinata blushes slightly as Sakura grabs her breasts lifting them out of the water playing with them, Sakura giggles.

"Wow Hinata, I love your boobs, their so huge and soft. I wish I had boobs like yours." Sakura says.

"T-Thank you, You're breasts are fine, no need to wish." Hinata encourages with a small smile.

"It's so hot in here...Doesn't make you all tingly inside, like your going to explode." Sakura rambles on.

Hinata stays silent, Sakura looked up and then looked at her, with a smile and being brave, Sakura pulled Hinata close kissing her passionately, Hinata's eyes went wide with shock, she melted into the kiss. Sakura's tongue slid across her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She agreed letting Sakura's tongue roam her mouth, Hinata moaned out lightly when she felt Sakura rubbing her nipples hardening them, pulling on them, Hinata pulled away and gasped slightly at the unfamiliar feeling, Sakura pulled away and kissed down Hinata's neck nipping at the skin before sucking on it while circling her tongue around on the skin as well before pullling away from her.

"Let's go back to your room, Hinata-Chan." Sakura says her eyes filled with lust as she stared at Hinata.

"O-Okay, Sounds great." Hinata says blushing her ass off.

Sakura pulled Hinata out of the water, Hinata grabs her towel as well as Sakura does the same, they wrap themselves in them before going inside, Sakura grabs her clothes as well as Hinata's before exiting the room, luckily the room was close by.

Sakura went through Hinata's pants pockets eagerly to find the key card, finally she found it sliding it through. She opened it and Hinata went in, Sakura after with a smirk. Soon as the door was closed, Sakura turns Hinata around kissing her passionately pushing her against the wall, Both towels were soon discarded leaving the two naked, bodies pressed together.

The pink haired girl's tongue slips into Hinata's mouth brushing against hers making her moan into the kiss, Sakura massages her tongue with Hinata's. As they kissed Sakura dragged Hinata to the bed gently pushing her down on the bed getting on top of her. Sakura pulled away and kissed down her chest getting to her delicious breasts.

She eagerly took one of her nipples into her mouth sucking on it while twirling her tongue around the nub feeling it harden under her mouth, with her other hand she ran it down her stomach before reaching her core feeling her getting wet, she smiled as she messed with her nipple. she stroked her length earning a light moan from the raven haired girl which pleased Sakura.

Sakura dipped her fingers further stroking her harder before dipping her two fingers inside her thrusting them in and out of her earning sweet moans, it was like music to Sakura's ears, she loved hearing the moans from the shy Hyuga, She could get used to it. Sakura pulled them out sucking on them happily before rolling off of her, Hinata was saddened about this but hid it away from her.

"You taste great, Hinata-Chan." Sakura says with a smile.

"T-Thank you, S-Sakura." Hinata replies.

"Hinata, get on top of me, I want to taste more of you." Sakura replies.

Hinata blushed and did as she said, straddling her. She flashed her wet core to Sakura who smiled happily, Sakura ran her hands along Hinata's legs before grabbing her ass cheeks pulling her closer, her womanhood closer to her, Sakura took no time and sucked on her making her moan out throwing her head back, Sakura's tongue swirled around Hinata's aching clit before sucking on it harshly making Hinata groan.

"S-Sakura...T-That feels amazing..." Hinata moans out.

Sakura dipped her fingers inside Hinata thrusting them in and out of her as she lapped at her clit, Hinata whined, groaned and moaned. Sakura used her other free hand to reach up and grab Hinata's breasts, she was rubbing one of her nipple tugging on it until she decided to stop. Sakura added another finger thrusting faster inside her, she sucked and licked her swollen pearl as fast.

Hinata began to shake as she moaned out loud, whimpering and thrusting her pussy into Sakura helping her, she let out a low moan throwing her head back her eyes closed cumming violently which Sakura happily cleaned up. Hinata panting got off of her laying next to her, Sakura pulled her close holding her kissing her head.

"You taste wonderful, Hinata-Chan...I hope we can do it again." Sakura says smiling.

"M-Me too." Hinata replies as her eyes shut falling asleep.

Sakura looked at Hinata adoringly. "I love you my angel." She smiled before falling asleep along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata stood in the park waiting for Kiba and her other partner Shino to show up. The wind blew, trussling her long hair and the cherry blossoms that grew in the spring to fall and spread. Soon a message bird flew landing giving Hinata a piece of paper before flying off to tend to it's business. She opened it seeing her team wasn't going to make it and that she was going to take a mission with Team 7.

She spaced out as she thought about the other day, She was with Sakura. It was unexpected but amazing, She jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned around seeing it was Sakura. Along was Naruto.

"Hi there Hinata, What's got you all jumpy." Sakura speaks up.

"N-Nothing, I was just lost in my thoughts." Hinata replied.

"Great to work with you Hinata, Let's make it worth the while." Naruto chimes in as he put an arm around her, his eyes shining.

Sakura growled under her breath as she began to walk off, No one knew but Sakura had feelings for the Hyuga, She kept her anger to herself these days. Plus it helped when she'd slap her teammate around. Sakura snapped. "Let's get going all ready."

The group of three walked for some time, it was around evening when they stopped. They set up camp, Naruto had his own tent which meant Sakura and Hinata had to share a tent together.

It was around O'Clock when Hinata left the camp, she figured Naruto and Sakura were asleep so it wouldn't hurt to leave. She went to the water stream, she shyly stripped out of her clothing and dipped into the water. As she relaxed in the coolness of the water, splashing water on herself to wet herself. She soon felt arms wrap around her waist, lips kissing down her neck. She was turned around and met the green eyes of Sakura Haruno.

Her lips crushed onto Hinata's in a passionate kiss, Hinata snaked her arms around Sakura's neck. Sakura pulled the raven haired girl closer deepening the kiss, her tongue slipped into Hinata's mouth exploring. She pulled Hinata out of the water onto the grassy hill falling down onto it softly. Sakura pulled away from the kiss and kissed down her neck.

"I've been waiting to do this again, Hinata-Chan." Sakura whispered as she nibbled on her ear earning a soft moan.

Hinata blushed lightly, She never knew what it felt like to be wanted, Sakura made her feel great, yet she was still shy to say anything about it. She felt Sakura pull away from her.

"Before we continue...I want to talk to you about something, Hinata." Sakura says looking into her eyes.

"O-Of course." Hinata replied with a small smile.

"I know we've only started whatever this is...But I want you to know how I feel, I love you Hinata. I always have yet I've been to scared...I saw you around in the Chunin Exams and I thought you were really pretty, Even though we didn't talk I thought you would be sweet and I was right I hid behind Sasuke all those times from then...And now...You've gotten even more beautiful and I realized I was very much in love with you. That day at the Springs I knew what I was doing when I confronted you." Sakura says.

"S-Sakura, I return your feelings, I love you." Hinata replies as she pulled Sakura close kissing her.

Sakura kissed back, her hands roamed Hinata's body. Her hands stopped on her breasts, She pulled away and looked into Hinata's eyes as she cupped her breasts in her hands, she massaged them, her index and thumb rubbing her nipples. She smiled before pulling her nipple earning a light gasp. She bent down and licked one of her nipples, her other hand caressing the other, her fingers rubbing the nip.

The Haruno latched onto the nip, sucking on it, she moved her head moving around as she sucked and she messed with the other nipple, she moved her other hand roaming down her stomach, touching her legs. She pulled away from her nipples and kissed down her body before reaching her legs, she spread them moving between them. Hinata blushed.

"Hina, I know you can't help it but try not to be shy." Sakura chimes.

"I-I'll try." Hinata replies.

Sakura's hands lay on Hinata's legs, her hand massaging her inner thigh and her mouth sucking on the other side close to her womanhood, she moved her head up, her tongue lapped at her slit, she licked the length, licking around her entrance sucking up some of the pre-juices, Her fingers stroking her wet core, her tongue reached her clit, her tongue swirling around her aching pearl, lapping at it, she pushed two of her fingers inside her pumping them in and out of her, Sakura smiled satisfied at hearing sweet moans coming from the Hyuga.

Hinata snaked her arms around Sakura's neck, As Sakura's fingers moved inside her, she moved along with them, making them go deeper, Sakura thrusted deeper inside her. Her fingers scissoring inside her. Sakura stopped sucking on her clit and focused on moving her fingers deep inside her lover. Earning loud moans, Hinata threw her head back, her eyes closed enjoying the moment. Sakura took a deep breath as she was getting aroused by how beautiful the girl beneath her was. As she moved her fingers inside her, she took her other hand and stroked her wet pussy, she thrusted her own fingers inside her along with Hinata.

"D-Don't touch yourself..." Hinata whined.

Sakura did as she wanted and stopped moving her fingers inside herself, Hinata pulled Sakura close kissing her, Sakura kissed back as she moved her fingers inside Hinata's wet flesh, Sakura pulled away with a moan as she felt Hinata pulling a brave one, Hinata moved her hand along Sakura's womanhood stroking her at a fast pace earning moans from the pink haired girl. Sakura moved passed it and pulled out stroking Hinata's flesh before going back in, thrusting faster in and out, in and out. Hinata moaned and stroked Sakura's wet pussy. The two moaned out loudly in bliss before cumming violently at the same time.

They lay together on the grass cuddled up. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too, Sakura." Hinata replies before the two recover and get up putting their clothes on and sneaking into the tent going to sleep.


End file.
